The Monster Who Changed Fate
by Ebony sword
Summary: What would you do when someone got away with murder or didn't receive enough punishment? Sit and hope for the best but long enough for things to get worse or take matters into your own hands but forever be seen as a monster. Well you know my answer to that.
1. Chapter 1

The Monster who Changed Fate

**Author's note: hi. I decided to start writing this fanfic, it's my first one so, please have mercy.**

**I don't own Dangan Ronpa or its characters they belong to Spike Chunsoft. I do own my Ocs and the idea of the Seigi no Akuma.**

**Talking: "Hi"**

**Thoughts: 'Oh boy'**

**Whispering: "**_Quiet_**"**

* * *

The Seigi no Akuma are a secret group of masked vigilantes who kidnap criminals who got away with crimes or who were not punished enough by the justice system. These criminals are taken to an unknown location and tortured, but are not killed, all in the name of justice. Founded by the first Enma, they define themselves as "Shadow Demons", and differentiate themselves from the justice system by making the criminal feel the same vulnerability, helplessness and pain their victims felt. It is unknown how long they have existed. Most of the members are victims of injustice. A few members are born with special traits and abilities. Members are police officers, or family and friends of the victims, who believes the victim hasn't received justice if the criminal gets away or receives less punishment. The members use aliases rather than their real names, which are kept secret. The first Enma knew he wouldn't last long and if he died, the organization would fall apart. It was decided that once being accepted into the Seigi no Akuma, new recruits have to take an initiation, where they will be placed into teams after the completion, and the leader of each team gets a chance to be the next Enma. This cycle allows a leader, so the organization wouldn't fall apart and justice doesn't die.

'In a way those criminals did deserve it' the young girl thought as she walks down the street with three of her companions, while her dark gray eyes stare blankly into the distance. Her long mid-back length messy, wavy black hair fluttered as a small breeze past her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a pair of hands shielded her eyesight. "_Guess who_," a voice playfully whispered in her ear

Startled the girl turned around and saw one of her companions, a girl who's a little taller than her, with waist length light brown hair and fuchsia eyes wearing Cheshire cat grin looking pleased at her reaction. If you look closely you can see her nails look sharp enough to resemble claws

"Give me a break Kouzai" the girl said a little annoyed

"Nope sorry Yoru, if I do that things will get bor-ing" said Kouzai not really sounding sorry

"Sometimes I wonder if you're really the same age as use" deadpanned another one Yoru's companions, who's a slightly feminine looking boy with short shaggy purple hair, golden eyes with a sleepy expression.

"Hey, I heard that Riku!"

"I know."

"...you're too noisy Takahashi, please be quiet and as for you, Kato, don't try to make fun of her, it only encourages her to keep going" the last of Yoru's companions, a boy, said quietly. He has short dark blue hair with the most noticeable feature is his left eye covered by an eye patch and his right black eye.

"Aw you're no fun Nazo, and now that I think about it since the four of us grew up together, how come you never call Riku and I by our first names and you call Yoru by her first name? the same goes for you too Riku except you never call the three of us by our first name?" Asked Kouzai

"Of course Nazo calls me by my first name, he's my cousin and we we're were raised together since we were nine, so yeah we're close." Said Yoru

"It should be obvious Takahashi" monotoned Riku

Kouzai looked at him and said "some things have to be stated, no matter how obvious, and besides, Riku, not everyone will notice the obvious, what most people see is not what everyone see's!"

Riku looked at Kouzai and said "I know that, but still you knew Oshiro and Yukimura are cousins when we were kids so why-"

Riku was interrupted by Yoru "Alright break it up you two or I'll send both of you to the corner?" The two of them stared at her then, while Nazo let out a small unnoticeable smile.

Just then three other young girls walked past them.

"The Seigi no Akuma?" said one

"Yeah I heard it's an organization that punishes bad people who got away with crimes such as murder or hasn't been punished enough by the justice system." said the second

"Really? Scary." said the first

"I'm sure it's just a rumor" said the third

"Maybe, who knows." said the second.

The four of them were silent for a while after they heard them, Nazo noticed Yoru looked uncomfortable, so he reached out and hold her hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Uh... let's just ignore them... Anyway I still can't believe we got accepted into Hope's Peak Academy!" Kouzai excitedly said trying to change the subject.

"I can't believe that they let someone like you in." Riku said dryly

Kouzai pretended to be hurt "Aw Riku how could you be so mean." Kouzai pouted

Nazo sighed annoyed "I warned him and yet nobody listens to me."

Yoru looked at him, gave him a pat on the shoulder, and said "Cheer up Nazo their going to be like that no matter what. You know that and I know that, _and besides I know despite your attitude you find them acting like this amusing and don't wish for them to change._" She whispered the last part

Nazo glanced back at her and gave her a small smile "_Well no use of denying it due to your high observational skills, but I do not wish for you to change the most, so please don't change_."

Yoru smiled back at him saying "_Aw thanks Nazo_."

Just then Kouzai squeezed in between them, with her ears twitching like a cat saying "Oh what's with all the whispering over here? A juicy secret? Spill."

Yoru then said "No I was just telling him that I didn't expect to receive an invitation to attend Hope's Peak Academy." It wasn't technically a lie; Yoru truly didn't expect to receive an invitation.

"Come on Yoru with your talent it's not surprising you got picked, but yeah I see what you mean the academy is really picky when it comes to students." Kouzai agreed

"I know, they picked some students usual talents I did some research and I found out they picked a model, a pop star, an outlaw biker, and a fortune teller." Nazo said

"I agree they picked some unusual students, but I suppose it's a good thing we got accepted, I heard that those who graduate will most likely get a successful life" Riku said

"I agree, but it's also a good thing for you Nazo." Yoru said

"Why's that Yoru?" Nazo asked

"Because it might help you make friends and maybe it would also help you break out of your shell." Yoru explained

"Why would I need friends if I have you?" Nazo said

"Because it will teach you that there are people in the world you can trust, remember you're not the only one who's going to go through the hardships at Hope's Peak. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yoru explained

Nazo sighs in frustration "You sound like Grandfather. Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with graduating? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I eat well."

"But what about when we pair up in future school projects?"

"I don't know, I'll just be on your partner or something."

"Maybe you should try being someone else's partner."

"My cousin Yoru, are you implying that you do not wish to partner up with me?"

"What? No! Of course I do! I just thought it would help improve your social skills and you know talk to more people."

"My social skills are improved enough from talking to you, Takahashi, and Kato."

"Yoru does have a point Nazo you need to talk to people more and make new friends. So I can get more information on them for blackmail." Kouzai said the last part snickering

"I almost feel sorry for our soon to be classmates. Almost" Riku mumbled silently.

"Lighten up, Riku and you too Nazo. We just got accepted onto Hope's Peak. We have a future not only that we're also going to be classmates. THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" Kouzai yelled out the last part in a high pitched voice

People looked at their direction after hearing Kouzai's outburst.

"_Quiet down Takahashi you're making a scene, the last thing we need is a scene_." Riku said whispered in annoyance

"I know, sorry about that, but I just can't contain my excitement any longer." Kouzai said shaking with excitement, Yoru then knew what was coming next.

"Nazo, Riku! New mission! Prevent Kouzai from releasing a ear splitting squeal!"

Almost instantly Nazo and Riku were trying to calm down Kouzai. Yoru was going to help until...

"_Is Takahashi overly excited again_?" A familiar voice whispered

Yoru then stopped and turned around and saw a spirit, a girl with glasses, who is transparent and blue colored. Her school uniform is ragged and covered in bloodstains. One of her lenses is cracked, and at the back of her head is a gaping, bloody hole

"Yeah she is, but I don't blame her anyone would want to receive an invitation to an elite academy and you know Kouzai she does love adventures."

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah I am, just not Kouzai excited, but who wouldn't. Anyway what brings you here Suzume?"

"I'm just here to congratulate you on your acceptance to Hope's Peak Academy."

"Thanks Suzume."

"Anyway got to go, my friend overheard a group of teenagers who are planning to enter an abandoned factory tonight to see if it was haunted, so..."

"So you and your friends are planning to scare them."

"Bingo, we're going to practice some line and observe them to see who scares easily, I'll tell you how it goes after we're done."

"Thanks and tell your friends I said hi and good luck."

"Alright, and also your friends over there look like they need help."

Yoru then remembered that she needed to calm Kouzai down; she turned around and walked over to her friends' direction.

A few minutes later after successfully calming Kouzai down they reached their destination.

In front of them stood a massive high school towered over all the other buildings in the area. Hope's Peak Academy, a place where the elite attend to become the hope of world and prime examples of society, was roughly the size of a small village as it had all kinds of relaxing and learning areas for its students to use at their leisure. Anyone who attended this most prestigious school was guaranteed a successful future as the school had never had anyone drop out or fall behind their standards.

The four of them stared at the school with awe (well Riku and Nazo simply just stared at it) in silence. Until Kouzai broke it "Wow this school is huge!"

"Yeah I never seen a school this huge, this place beats our old middle school in size." Yoru said in awe.

"Not surprising it's expected for an elite school like this to be this enormous." Riki said

"Indeed for an elite school like this they must have an above average classes for students who wants to achieve their goals." Nazo said

"Well we can't just stand here we got an entrance ceremony to get to." Yoru said walking ahead, but stopped and turned around to face everyone. "Everybody ready."

"You bet." Kouzai said smiling giving a thumbs up while Nazo and Riku simply nodded.

"Ok then let's go" Yoru said as the four of them walked towards the gate. Then the world went black.

* * *

**Author's note: ok first let me say a few things**

**Don't call Yoru Mary-Sue just because she can see spirits. Yet.**

**You'll get to find out their SHSL title in the next chapter**

**Yes they'll interact with the Dangan Ronpa characters**

**You'll find out about the Seigi no Akuma later.**

**Riku always speaks in a monotone and deadpan voice so pretend you heard him say things like that if I didn't typed that he say monotoned or deadpanded.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa, it belongs to Spike Chunsoft. If I did Mukuro would live. I only own my OCs and the Seigi no Akuma idea.**

**The Seigi no Akuma trivia 1: The members use aliases rather than their real names. When they are working on punishing their target or around fellow Shadow Demons (that's what members of the Seigi no Akuma define themselves as) they are not allowed to give them their real names except to their teammates.**

**Talking: "Hi"**

**Thoughts: 'Oh boy'**

**Whispering: "**_Quiet_**"**

**Sound effects: *Snore***

* * *

First Floor

Classroom

(With Yoru)

"...Nng... My head... Wha..." Yoru groaned out as reality started to come back to her. Her vision restored little by little, seeing a blurry brown desk for the moment. She stared at it for a few seconds before realizing that she fainted from what had happened previously. Lifting herself off of the wooden desk she looked around for a moment, Yoru felt an odd sensation, as if someone was watching her, trying to speak to her. But she disregarded it when she realized something very important.

'Where are Nazo-kun, Riku-kun, and Kouzai-chan?' She thought feeling worried about the two of her friends and her cousin.

She was about to walk out the door when she suddenly saw something sitting on top of teacher's desk, She walked towards the desk and on it was a brochure. Yoru picked it up opened it, what's written said "Congratulations on enrolling. A new term has begun. A fresh start. This school will become the world you bastards will live in. 8 'O Clock. Assemble in the gym" in strange, childish handwriting.

'What? I don't have time for this I gotta find my friends.' She thought as she walked out the door.

* * *

First floor

Hallways

"Nazo-kun, Riku-kun, Kouzai-chan where are you?" Yoru called searching though the hallways. She opened one of the doors and looked inside. The room was full of desks just like the other room she woke up in. 'Must be another classroom.' She thought, but no one was in there so she closed the door and kept looking for her friends.

"Nazo-kun, Riku-kun, Kouzai-chan!" No response Yoru frowned and looked down as if in deep thought 'This is getting strange Nazo-kun usually responds to my calls, Kouzai-chan usually like to take this as an opportunity to mess around, and Riku-kun well... yeah, I wonder if they're still unconscious. Oh god I hope they aren't...' she thought worriedly 'No now is not the time to think such things, I need to find them to confirm my suspicions.'

"Yoru-chan is that you?" A familiar voice asked interrupting Yoru's thoughts.

Startled Yoru looked up and saw Nazo standing in the middle of the hallway looking relieved to see her ok.

"Nazo-kun!" Yoru exclaimed as she ran towards Nazo giving him a hug saying "I'm so glad you're ok." She released him.

"I'm relieved you are unharmed also." Said Nazo but then narrowed his eye "Unless I'm mistaken, are you injured by any chance, any bruises?"

"No I'm fine, thank you." Yoru replied then realized something "Where are Kouzai-chan and Riku-kun?"

"They aren't with you?" Nazo asked then Yoru shook her head "Well might as well find the idiots then."

Just then Yoru saw a shadow move it moved a tiny bit to be unnoticeable but it didn't escape her eyes "_Perhaps we already found one of them sooner then expected_." She whispered.

Nazo looked at her in curiosity but Yoru gave him the hand sign signal and then he immediately understood. "Kouzai-chan if your playing around with us by pretending to still be missing again then cut it out it's not funny."

"Aw your no fun." Kouzai whined as she revealed herself from the shadows.

"How long were you awake?" Nazo asked annoyed.

"I just woke up 3 minutes before Yoru came. I think."

"What do you mean by 'you think'?"

"Do you see a clock around here gloomy? No."

"Ok guys lets not focus on how long Kouzai-chan was awake or the time right we need to find Riku-kun. Kouzai-chan do you know where he is?" Yoru asked

"Sorry to disappoint, but no I haven't seen him. I thought he was with you."

"No he isn't" Yoru sighed "Might as well look for him."

* * *

First floor

Infirmary

The trio entered a room that looks like a nurses office their eyes scanned the room and fell upon a recognizable figure laying down on the medical bed.

"Riku-kun!" Yoru exclaimed as she walked towards him and saw that his eyes were open, but not responding. "Riku-kun?" Still no response. "Come on wake up." Yoru fearfully said as she grabbed his shoulders and shook him. Nazo looked concerned while Kouzai looked fearful as well.

"You better not be joking around, because that's my job." Kouzai said with her voice cracking

"Please wake up Riku-kun."

*Snore*

"Riku-kun?" Yoru questioned as she stopped shaking him.

*Snore* Riku was asleep.

The group sweatdropped, except Kouzai who looked amused.

"Of course." Nazo said annoyed.

"Should have saw that coming." Yoru said.

"Yep. Damn I wish I brought markers with me so I can draw on his face." Kouzai said a little disappointed.

*Snore*

Yoru sighed "Might as well wake him up. Nazo."

"Gladly." Nazo said raising his fist up in the air.

*SMACK*

"Ow." Riku groaned, closing his eyes and clutch his head in pain. He opened his eyes to see his friends looking at him unamused, except for Kouzai.

"Finally awake now sleeping beauty?" Kouzai teased earning a glare from Riku.

"Only because Oshiro-san smacked me in the head, which is clearly unnecessary." Riku replied annoyed.

"You had it coming for making us worry."

"Why would you be worried? You know I always-"

Riku stopped himself when he remembered what happened at the front gate.

"Oh now I see."

"So where are we anyway?" Kouzai asked, her tone now serious and her smile gone.

"Judging from the classrooms, Hallways, and the Nurses office I'd say we're at Hope's Peak Academy." Yoru stated.

"This might sound weird coming from me but this is a strange way to start a school year."

"Never thought I see the day where I heard you say that Takahashi-san, considering you always like to do strange stuff whenever you get the chance especially on an important event." Riku stated.

"Hey even I can admit about something like that Riku-chan."

"On to more important matters, something about this academy doesn't seem right, I mean where are the teachers and students? They should be here, especially if there is to be a entrance ceremony." Nazo said.

"I don't know, but I think we'll find something at the gymnasium." Yoru stated.

"And do you know that?" Riku asked.

"Because I found brochure that says 'Congratulations on enrolling. A new term has begun. A fresh start. This school will become the world you bastards will live in. 8 'O Clock. Assemble in the gym'." Yoru explained showing them the brochure

"Hmm are you sure this is wise Yukimura-san? It could be a trap."

"Or it could give us the answers we need in our current situation." Kouzai stated.

"We might as well take our chances." Nazo said.

"So it's agreed then we all go to the gymnasium." Yoru said.

"Yeah. I guess." Riku agreed.

"Ditto." Kouzai agreed.

Nazo nodded.

* * *

First floor

Hallway (near the gymnasium door)

They arrived near the door thinking of all the possibilities that might happen.

"Well this is it." Yoru said.

"I still think this may be a trap." Riku replied glaring at the door with distrust.

"I understand your concern Riku-kun, but like Nazo-kun said we might as well take our chances."

"I know, but it doesn't mean I'll-" Riku stopped himself as he saw Kouzai going ahead, opening the door slightly enough to leave a small crack, and pressed her ears against it. He was about to speak then Yoru's hand landed on her shoulder. Riku looked at her questionably she gave him the hand sign signal indicating that they are being watched and saw her glance at the camera's watching them. Riku, Nazo, and Kouzai (who glanced at them saw that all the way) narrowed their eyes for a brief second them understood. Then Riku walk towards Kouzai.

"_Takahashi-san you idiot, don't rush ahead_." Riku whispered harshly.

"_Uh-uh nope sorry Riku-chan but I'm not missing a chance to hear anything interesting._" Kouzai whispered smiled with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Riku was about to rebuke her childish behavior when he heard voices.

"_What was that_?" Yoru questioned.

"_Sounds like it's coming from the other side of the door._" Nazo added.

"_Could they be the ones who knocked us unconscious_?" Riku whispered questionably.

"_Oooooohhhh I wonder what they're talking about or doing, could they be doing something X-rated?"_ Kouzai joked with a small laugh.

_"Will you please stop that and besides I hear more then two voices so I highly doubt they're doing something like that."_

_"I wouldn't be so sure some people like to watch."_

_"Yeah, like you."_

"_Oh like you're the one to talk, I bet you guys watch porn while masturbating on a desk_." Kouzai joked with a dreamy look on her face.

Nazo looked undeniably appalled by what she just said, Yoru blushed in embarrassment, and Riku glared at her.

"_Stop being a pervert, you damn cat." Riku raised his fist in the air."_

*SMACK*

"Ow." Kouzai yelped, and then tripped towards the door. And then everything went in slow motion.

Nazo, Yoru, and Riku helplessly watch her about to fall through the door, just then Kouzai grabbed Riku's wrist.

"If I'm going down I'm taking you down with me." Kouzai said quickly.

"You idiot!"

* * *

First Floor

Gymnasium

Kouzai and Riku fell through the door and landed on the floor. Everyone looked at their direction seeing the two on the floor while Yoru and Nazo stood awkwardly at the door.

Kouzai and Riku picked themselves off the floor with Riku glaring at her unamused while Kouzai sheepishly laughed. They then noticed they were being watched and looked to see 16 students staring at them.

The atmosphere was awkward, nobody spoke until Yoru broke it saying "Hi, sorry are we late." rather lamely with a uneasy smile.

* * *

**Author's note: Finally got this chapter done and my Ocs finally meet the cast of the first Dangan Ronpa. Sorry it took so long had a writer's block, high school's a bitch, the laptop had a virus, I had to think about how many students woke up in each room, and reread the second chapter to fix some errors. There are a few things you should know**

**1\. You know who is still the mastermind**

**2\. The 16th student in the room before Yoru, Nazo, Riku, and Kouzai came in the room is a Oc of mine**

**3\. Kouzai can be seen smiling all the time except when situations call for it, so expect her to not smile during Monokuma's announcement, motives, investigation, trial, and execution.**

**4\. When Kouzai has a dreamy look on her face it means she's thinking about something perverted**

**5\. I am now adding honorific (not changing the first chapter though)**

**6\. You will find out about their SHSL title next chapter for sure**


End file.
